


Ai ga yobu hou he

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Christmas, Fluff, Living Together, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Post-Graduation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ryosuke non aveva particolarmente voglia di alzarsi, quella mattina.Era ridicolo, continuava a ripetersi.Le lezioni erano finite, il Natale era vicino e lui avrebbe dovuto essere felice di quei giorni di libertà, avrebbe dovuto fare progetti con gli amici, uscire, fare tutto quello che la vita universitaria gli impediva normalmente.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Ai ga yobu hou he

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel di https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434529 e https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434559

**~ Ai ga yobu hou he ~** 𞲮

Ryosuke non aveva particolarmente voglia di alzarsi, quella mattina.

Era ridicolo, continuava a ripetersi.

Le lezioni erano finite, il Natale era vicino e lui avrebbe dovuto essere felice di quei giorni di libertà, avrebbe dovuto fare progetti con gli amici, uscire, fare tutto quello che la vita universitaria gli impediva normalmente.

E gli piaceva, a dirla tutta, quella sensazione di libertà; se non altro aveva la possibilità di svegliarsi quando meglio credeva, e non era qualcosa da sottovalutare.

C’era tuttavia un tarlo che accompagnava l’inizio di ogni sua giornata, e che lo metteva di cattivo umore fino a che non si faceva l’ora di pranzo.

Fino a che, insomma, Daiki non ritornava in casa.

Controvoglia si alzò dal letto, trascinando i piedi fino alla cucina, dove si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.

Daiki gli aveva lasciato la caraffa con il caffè già pronta, e lui non doveva far altro che accenderla.

Lì accanto un biglietto, in cui il più grande lo informava dei propri piani per la giornata, dicendogli che sarebbe tornato tutti i giorni per pranzo.

E che lo amava. Non dimenticava mai di scriverglielo, che si trattasse di biglietti o di e-mail o di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Sospirò, cominciando ad aggirarsi per la cucina per prepararsi qualcosa di commestibile per la colazione.

Era inquieto da qualche giorno, ed era una sensazione che non gli piaceva particolarmente, non da qualche mese a quella parte.

Non era tanto svegliarsi la mattina senza trovare Daiki accanto a sé, sapeva comunque che si trattava di qualcosa di momentaneo, che presto i loro orari sarebbero tornati a coincidere e che avrebbero anzi potuto passare insieme più tempo del solito.

Finito di preparare il caffè se ne versò una tazza, avvicinandosi lentamente al calendario.

Mancava una settimana esatta alla vigilia di Natale, e man mano che essa si avvicinava lui diventava sempre più nervoso.

Erano passati quasi nove mesi da quel giorno, dal giorno in cui la sua vita era cambiata radicalmente. Ripensava a quel momento sempre con un sorriso, sebbene quanto accaduto successivamente non fosse qualcosa di completamente rilassante o felice.

Era stato felice quando Daiki gli aveva subito chiesto di andare a vivere con lui. Era stato felice di dirgli subito di sì, senza nemmeno pensarci, ed era stato felice al pensiero che da quel momento in avanti avrebbe potuto condividere tutto il resto della sua vita con l’uomo che amava.

Con un po’ meno felicità ricordava i suoi genitori che gli sbattevano la porta in faccia, dicendogli che se voleva andarsene non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto disturbarsi a tornare.

Gli avevano rinfacciato quel trasferimento a Sapporo, dicendogli che era stata tutta colpa sua e di quel professore, che avevano sperato che se ne sarebbe dimenticato e che erano rimasti profondamente delusi da lui. Che non era più loro figlio.

Ryosuke non aveva dato troppo peso alle loro parole: non era mai stato trattato come un figlio e, per come la vedeva lui, erano stati loro per primi ad impedirgli di vedere Daiki. A dover scegliere, aveva sempre saputo che la sua unica opzione era il più grande.

Aveva lasciato Sapporo con facilità, salutando senza rimorso quei pochi amici che si era fatto nel corso dell’anno scolastico, e forte del potere di quell’addio aveva seguito il fidanzato a Tokyo, pronto a tornare in quella che era la sua vera casa, sebbene non ci avesse mai realmente abitato. Ed era così per lui, perché si era sentito subito nel posto giusto sin dal primo giorno, e sapeva che non era merito di quelle pareti, ma semplicemente del fatto che lì insieme a lui c’era Daiki.

Sorrise anche ricordando il trasloco, perché sapeva che quello era il punto d’inizio di quella sua nuova vita, di quella che finalmente stava riuscendo a renderlo felice.

Poi lo sguardo gli cadde nuovamente sul calendario, e sospirò.

Raramente ricordava di aver festeggiato il Natale a casa. Mai era successo, comunque, che lo facessero sentendosi davvero una famiglia.

Quell’anno voleva che fosse diverso: voleva festeggiare insieme a Daiki, voleva costruirsi dei ricordi del loro primo Natale insieme, voleva che il più grande fosse felice.

E voleva che, nonostante fossero soltanto loro due, anche lui li considerasse come una famiglia.

*

“Sono tornato!”

“Quanto ci hai messo? La cena si sarà sicuramente raffreddata! Lo sai che è da questa mattina che cucino e...” Ryosuke avrebbe continuato ancora per un po’ con la sua filippica, ma Daiki percorse velocemente la strada dall’ingresso al salotto e lo prese per i fianchi, chinandosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.

“Buon Natale, chibi.” gli disse poi, prendendogli il naso fra le dita e tirandolo piano.

L’altro fece una smorfia, scuotendo la testa.

“Dovresti smetterla di baciarmi nel tentativo di farmi stare zitto, lo sai?”

“Però funziona.” lo prese in giro, avendo cura di allontanarsi velocemente, prima di essere costretto a subire le rimostranze del fidanzato.

Ryosuke dal canto suo decise di non fare caso a quanto gli aveva detto; era da quella mattina che si sentiva felice come non mai, e in quel momento non c’era davvero molto che Daiki potesse fare per rovinargli l’umore.

Due giorni prima avevano fatto insieme l’albero di Natale, riuscendo a litigare per il colore delle decorazioni e per la collocazione, poi Ryosuke gli aveva chiesto se gli andasse di passare la vigilia a casa, insieme, promettendogli che avrebbe cucinato lui.

Daiki gli aveva detto di non aver mai tenuto in modo particolare ai festeggiamenti del Natale, però l’aveva lasciato fare di testa sua.

Era vagamente in apprensione Yamada, e a quel punto non poteva far altro che sperare che tutto andasse per il meglio.

Finì di apparecchiare la tavola mentre il fidanzato si cambiava, poi rimase in un angolo ad osservare compiaciuto il risultato. Ci s’era messo d’impegno perché tutto fosse perfetto, e per adesso era soddisfatto del risultato.

Stava per tornare in cucina per ultimare i preparativi, quando sentì le mani del più grande prenderlo per i fianchi, sporgendosi poi a baciarlo sul collo.

“Ryo-chan, è bellissima, sai?” gli disse, indicando la tavola con un cenno del capo. “Se avrò questo sfarzo ogni volta, allora non mi dispiace far diventare una tradizione festeggiare il Natale.” ridacchiò lasciandolo andare, seguendolo poi in cucina.

“Diciamo che come primo anno volevo darmi un po’ più da fare. Se vuoi davvero che diventi una tradizione, dall’anno prossimo farai meglio a dare una mano anche tu.” gli passò il piatto con il karaage, voltandosi poi a prendere anche il sushi. “Anziché sparire come hai fatto oggi pomeriggio. Senza nemmeno dirmi dove sei andato.” sottolineò, allungandosi per dargli un colpo dietro il collo.

“Ti ho già detto che mi dispiace.” cantilenò Daiki, posando il piatto sulla tavola e poi prendendo posto di fronte al più piccolo. “Avevo una commissione da ritirare, dovevo ritirare una cosa.”

“Il mio regalo di Natale?” domandò Yamada con un ampio sorriso in volto, facendolo scoppiare a ridere.

“Taci e mangia. Non sono affari tuoi.” lo riprese, afferrando le bacchette e continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul fidanzato, mentre questi bofonchiava qualcosa di incomprensibile e cominciava a mangiare come gli era stato chiesto.

“Non dovrei dirmelo da solo, però è davvero delizioso!” esclamò a bocca piena dopo il primo boccone di karaage, servendosi ancora.

“No, non dovresti dirtelo da solo. Però è davvero, davvero buono. Sai, con il fatto che non siamo mai a casa e che tu sei impegnato con lo studio, ogni tanto mi dimentico quanto tu sia bravo a cucinare.”

Ryosuke scrollò le spalle, assaggiando anche un hoso maki.

“Lo so, lo so. Prima quando andavo a scuola era più semplice, perché non è che perdessi poi così tanto tempo a studiare. Ma adesso sarebbe impossibile. Ci ho messo buona parte del pomeriggio solo per fare il sushi, lo sai? Il nori non ne voleva sapere di rimanere integro, non è stato affatto divertente e...” s’interruppe, sentendolo ridacchiare. “Cosa c’è di così divertente?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

Daiki scrollò le spalle, facendogli poi cenno di alzarsi per raggiungerlo.

Un po’ titubante Ryosuke lo fece, accettando il suo suggerimento e sedendoglisi su di una gamba, mentre Daiki lo teneva saldamente fermo dai fianchi.

“Non c’è niente. È solo che...” si morse un labbro. “Sono davvero felice, sai? Davvero, non avevo mai dato troppa importanza al Natale o ai festeggiamenti, però sono davvero contento che tu abbia insistito. Probabilmente non mi era mai piaciuto troppo perché non avevo mai avuto nessuno di tanto importante accanto a me.” gli spiegò.

Yamada arrossì, alzandosi in piedi per tornare a sedersi al suo posto.

Non che non fosse felice, che non lo fosse incredibilmente, di quanto Daiki gli aveva detto.

Solo, da quando erano andati a vivere insieme era come se la routine avesse tolto loro quella necessità di chiedere e dare una continua conferma di cosa provassero l’uno per l’altro, come se quei ‘ti amo’ diventati un’abitudine fossero sufficienti, e sentire Daiki parlare in quel modo gli aveva dato una buona sensazione.

Come quando erano lontani e si sentivano unicamente per telefono; non gli piaceva non poterlo avere con sé, non poterlo toccare, abbracciare e baciare, però gli piaceva come il più grande fosse in grado di farlo sentire amato più di ogni altra cosa anche a quella distanza.

Finirono di mangiare relativamente in silenzio, ma nessuno dei due sembrava sentirsi eccessivamente a disagio.

Finita la cena Ryosuke tornò in cucina, tirando fuori dal frigo i manjuu e portandoli in tavola, lasciandosi poi nuovamente andare sulla sedia.

“Però questi non li hai preparati tu.” sottolineò Daiki con un sorriso, afferrandone uno e spezzandolo, prima di assaggiarlo. “Complimenti al pasticcere però. Sono davvero buoni.”

“Ok, sono bravo in cucina. Ma questo penso che vada ben oltre le mie competenze.” si difese il più piccolo, prendendone uno a sua volta e lasciandosi andare ad un gemito soddisfatto quando ebbe dato il primo morso. “E sono felice di non averci nemmeno provato. Non sarei stato capace di preparare una cosa così buona.”

Daiki scoppiò a ridere, finendo il dolce e prendendone un secondo; non passò molto che li ebbero finiti, e Ryosuke si alzò in piedi con espressione soddisfatta.

“Sono pieno.” annunciò risoluto, diretto poi verso il divano.

Vi si lasciò andare con un movimento quasi teatrale, e senza bisogno che lo invitasse a farlo il fidanzato lo raggiunse, sedendoglisi accanto.

“Complimenti al cuoco.” mormorò, prendendogli il viso in una mano e costringendolo a voltarlo, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra. “Grazie, chibi.”

Ryosuke scrollò le spalle, sorridendo.

“Non ho fatto niente di che, davvero. Non è stato poi così terribile come ti ho lasciato credere.” confessò, volgendosi meglio verso di lui e avvicinandosi, posandogli la testa contro una spalla.

“Non parlo solo della cena.” precisò Daiki. “Te l’ho detto, sono felice. Sono qui insieme a te, in una casa nostra e...” alzò un braccio, come ad indicare tutta la stanza, l’atmosfera. “Non c’è niente di meglio che potessi desiderare.”

“Vedi? Se non avessi insistito e non fossi riuscito a convincerti che fosse davvero una buona idea festeggiare il Natale in questo momento noi non...” fu interrotto per la seconda volta quella sera, e questa volta il bacio di Daiki durò più a lungo, come a sottolineare che era più forte la voglia di baciarlo che quella di zittirlo.

Ryosuke non ebbe poi tutta questa voglia di continuare a parlare, e si lasciò andare facilmente al bacio, portando le braccia intorno al collo del fidanzato e tenendolo saldamente contro di sé, schiudendo le labbra per andare in cerca della sua lingua, giocando con essa, mordicchiandola piano.

Quando si separarono, entrambi stavano sorridendo.

“Stavi dicendo?” lo provocò il più grande.

“Non ricordo.” si affrettò a rispondere Ryosuke, tornando subito a baciarlo, dimenticando davvero cosa stesse dicendo pochi secondi prima.

Si spostò più verso di lui, alzando lentamente un ginocchio e portandolo oltre le sue gambe, facendo leva su di esso per sollevarsi, finendogli cavalcioni.

“Fa anche questo parte della tradizione natalizia?” mormorò Daiki con un sorriso, portandogli le mani dietro al collo e sfiorandogli la nuca, vedendolo rabbrividire sotto il suo tocco.

“Normalmente non credo però po... potrebbe.” balbettò appena quando la mano del più grande scese verso il basso, oltre il colletto della camicia. “Daiki...” mormorò poi, in una tacita richiesta che il fidanzato smettesse di provocarlo prima ancora di aver cominciato.

“Te ne devo dare atto chibi, questa faccenda del Natale si fa sempre più interessante.” rispose invece questi, trattenendo a stento una risata nel vedere l’espressione insofferente del più piccolo, e lasciandolo poi finalmente andare per portare le mani ai bottoni, iniziando lentamente a slacciarli.

Ryosuke teneva gli occhi chiusi e la testa lievemente rovesciata all’indietro, ma sebbene non lo stesse guardando sapeva che l’altro aveva invece gli occhi fissi su di lui, sulle sue reazioni mentre lo liberava dalla camicia, mentre le dita cominciavano a sfiorargli la pelle nuda.

E gli piaceva essere oggetto di quello sguardo, più di quanto non avrebbe voluto ammettere.

Lasciò che continuasse a spogliarlo, fermandolo tuttavia quando con le mani si spostò alla fibbia della cintura. Lo prese per i polsi, portandoglieli sopra la testa e scivolando in basso fino al pavimento, facendo presa sulle ginocchia del più grande, alzando lo sguardo su di lui e sorridendogli, malizioso.

Quando fece forza per fargli schiudere le gambe, sistemandovisi in mezzo, Daiki scoppiò a ridere.

“Anche questo...”

“Sì, sì.” lo interruppe Ryosuke, scuotendo la testa. “Anche questo fa parte della tradizione natalizia.”

Il più grande ridacchiò ancora, affatto intenzionato ad interromperlo ulteriormente.

Ryosuke gli accarezzò lentamente le gambe, dalle ginocchia e risalendo verso l’alto, lasciando chiaro il proprio intento di provocarlo. Gli slacciò la cintura e i pantaloni, lasciandosi aiutare da lui nel sfilarglieli insieme ai boxer, e continuando poi ad accarezzarlo senza una meta precisa, alzando di tanto in tanto gli occhi verso di lui e sorridendogli.

“Hai intenzione di fare qualcosa di serio oppure vuoi rimanere lì a guardarmi per tutta la sera?” mormorò Daiki, fallendo nel tentativo di sorridere, teso. Cercava di controllare i propri movimenti, evitando quei lievi spasmi dei fianchi che volevano si spingesse contro il viso del fidanzato.

Ryosuke poteva immaginare da sé l’impazienza dell’altro, ma era meglio non dargli indizi troppo precisi al riguardo.

Sempre con una lentezza spasmodica, la mano si avvolse intorno al sesso del più grande, cominciando a muoversi solo dopo qualche istante, solo dopo che Ryosuke si fu goduto la vista di Daiki che si mordeva un labbro, che fremeva, che più cercava di rimanere fermo più si agitava.

Non lo fece attendere più di così e si chinò in avanti, cominciando anche lui a risentire della tensione; posò le labbra su di lui, chiudendo gli occhi e rilassando i muscoli per scendere fino in basso, fino a sentire la punta dell’erezione del fidanzato sfiorargli la gola, e le sue mani correre subito fra i suoi capelli, stringendoli per tenerlo fermo.

Lo lasciò fare, perché non gli dispiaceva lasciargli carta bianca, non in quel momento. Lo sentì tirare piano e si risollevò, avendo cura di lasciar scorrere la lingua su di lui, continuando poi a muovere la bocca assecondando il tocco delle sue dita, continuando fino a che non fu Daiki stesso a chiedergli di smettere.

Si risollevò, sorridendogli soddisfatto quando vide la sua espressione stravolta, quando si accorse che, se l’aveva fermato, era perché non era certo di poter sopportare ancora a lungo quel trattamento.

“Vieni qui.” gli disse il più grande, la voce resa roca dall’eccitazione, mentre gli afferrava i polsi e lo tirava nuovamente sopra di sé, attirandolo verso il proprio viso per baciarlo con foga.

Ryosuke gli portò ancora le braccia dietro il collo, cedendo facilmente al bacio e cominciando ad agitarsi, non potendo fare a meno di risentire a propria volta dell’eccitazione, della tensione creatasi fra di loro.

Il più grande finì di spogliarlo completamente, liberandosi anche dei pochi indumenti rimastigli addosso, e rimase assorto per qualche secondo a guardarlo estasiato, prima di cercare ogni centimetro della sua pelle con le mani e la bocca.

L’altro si abbandonò contro di lui, focalizzando completamente la propria attenzione sulle sensazioni che stava provando, sentendosi al massimo della propria felicità, della propria interezza. Aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui lui e Daiki avevano fatto l’amore, eppure ogni volta gli sembrava sempre più intensa delle precedenti, soprattutto da quando erano andati a vivere insieme.

E lo rassicurava, in un certo senso, il pensiero che quello non fosse il punto d’arrivo, che potesse essere ancora più felice di così, che lui e Daiki potessero trovare ogni giorno nuovi modi di scoprirsi, di appagarsi a vicenda.

Strinse le unghie sulle spalle del più grande quando questi gli portò una mano fra le natiche, stuzzicando la sua apertura con un dito prima di farvelo velocemente scivolare dentro, torturandogli il collo con la lingua; Ryosuke lo graffiò, piano, e non tanto per il fastidio ad un gesto al quale era così abituato, quanto per l’aspettativa che le cose andassero avanti.

Il fidanzato non si attardò troppo a prepararlo, e Ryosuke sentiva l’ansia nei suoi movimenti, la smania di essere dentro di lui, e non aveva di che lamentarsi.

Lo tenne stretto contro di sé, lasciando aderire la fronte contro la sua e serrando gli occhi mentre si sollevava per riabbassarsi su di lui, sentendolo entrare deciso dentro di sé, sentendosi sempre più pieno, completo.

“Ryo...” mormorò Daiki, il respiro fattosi improvvisamente corto. “Ryo, sei...”

Non riuscì a terminare la frase, che il più piccolo prese improvvisamente a muoversi. Ancora si sollevò e ancora si riabbassò, lasciandosi andare adesso ad un gemito acuto, mentre le mani di Daiki gli artigliavano i fianchi, cercando di dargli un ritmo al quale lui non era più disposto a sottostare.

“Fa’ piano.” lo esortò allora il fidanzato sorridendo, spostando le mani sulle gambe e accarezzandole, lottando contro l’istinto di chiudere gli occhi per non perdersi nemmeno una frazione di secondo dello spettacolo che Ryosuke gli stava offrendo.

Questi colse il suggerimento e rallentò, seppur a fatica. Continuò a muoversi lentamente su di lui, incatenando gli occhi ai suoi, continuando a gemere senza sosta ogni volta che sentiva il più grande dentro di sé, ogni volta che le sue mani si stringevano su di lui, ogni volta che si sporgeva in avanti per baciargli ora il collo, ora la clavicola, ora il petto.

Si lasciò cogliere alla sprovvista tuttavia quando Daiki fece più presa su di lui, spingendolo in avanti e facendo come per alzarsi in piedi, ma mandandolo invece con la schiena contro il pavimento gelido e sistemandosi sopra di lui, sorridendogli.

“Hai già fatto tutto tu, chibi, lasciami prendere un po’ di iniziativa.” gli disse con un sorriso, mentre l’altro imprecava a mezza bocca per il freddo del pavimento.

Non durò a lungo il suo disappunto: Daiki riprese a muoversi, questa volta libero di farlo come meglio credesse, e lui si dimenticò facilmente di tutto il resto.

Gli allacciò le braccia dietro il collo, tentando di sollevarsi per stringerlo a sé, mentre le gambe gli avvolgevano i fianchi per spingerlo ancora più a fondo, per sentirlo se possibile ancora più dentro di sé.

“Daiki...” mormorò dopo ancora qualche minuto, la voce spezzata. “Daiki, toccami. Ti prego.” gli chiese senza vergogna, venendo subito accontentato dal più grande, che gli lasciò andare una gamba per spostare invece la mano sul suo sesso, muovendola velocemente e senza un ritmo ben preciso fino a quando Ryosuke non fu più in grado di resistere.

Reclinò indietro la testa, serrando gli occhi e gemendo con voce strozzata il nome del fidanzato, venendo sulla sua mano, scosso dagli spasmi di quell’orgasmo quasi violento.

Daiki rallentò per un poco, e sebbene avesse gli occhi ancora chiusi Ryosuke sapeva che lo stava guardando, che non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso, e senza nessuna buona ragione questo pensiero gli fece provare un brivido di nuova eccitazione lungo tutta la schiena.

Si sforzò di riprendersi alla svelta, aprendo di nuovo gli occhi e facendo cenno a Daiki di riprendere a muoversi come voleva, cosa che l’altro fece senza indugiare oltre.

C’era un che di disperato nelle sue spinte, adesso, e Ryosuke vedeva chiari sul suo viso i segni dell’orgasmo incombente, e fece del suo meglio per farsi incontro al suo corpo, per fargli provare una sensazione intensa almeno quanto lo era stata per lui. E fu a quel punto che Daiki venne, lasciandosi andare ad un grido strozzato mentre si svuotava nel corpo del più piccolo, chinandosi quasi istintivamente a baciarlo.

Dopo qualche attimo di stasi totale, uscì da dentro di lui e gli si stese accanto, facendo a sua volta una smorfia per il gelo del pavimento.

Ryosuke ridacchiò, mettendosi a sedere e tirando giù una coperta dal divano, avvolgendosela intorno e coprendo anche lui, tornandogli accanto e posandogli la testa sul petto, soddisfatto.

“Dovremmo alzarci.” gli fece notare Daiki con un sorriso, portando una mano fra i suoi capelli, accarezzandolo distrattamente.

Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, facendosi ancora più stretto a lui.

“Ancora cinque minuti.” mormorò, facendolo scoppiare a ridere.

“Sushi, karaage, manjuu e fare l’amore con il mio chibi. Ti ho già detto che improvvisamente mi piace, questa cosa del Natale?” gli disse allora Daiki, senza smettere di ridere.

Ryosuke non se la prese, anzi annuì con convinzione.

“Te l’avevo detto io che non ti saresti pentito di avermi dato retta.” poi si risollevò, con aria emozionata. “Quasi dimenticavo! Non può essere davvero Natale senza i regali! Se aspetti qui un attimo vado a prendere il mio.”

Si mise in piedi, non senza difficoltà, e afferrò la cosa più vicina a lui per indossarla.

“Quella sarebbe la mia camicia.” gli fece notare Daiki, divertito.

Ryosuke in tutta risposta scrollò le spalle, avvolgendosi meglio nell’indumento e annusando il colletto, sentendo chiaro l’odore del fidanzato.

“E allora?” disse soltanto, correndo poi in direzione della camera da letto, tirando fuori da sotto il letto una busta decorata da un fiocco.

Era piuttosto soddisfatto del proprio regalo.

Vedeva tutte le mattine il fidanzato andare a scuola con una vecchia borsa consunta e, a parer suo, anche piuttosto brutta; per questo, gliene aveva presa una nuova.

Non gli dispiaceva l’idea che andasse a lavoro ogni giorno con qualcosa che gli aveva regalato lui, ed era certo che fosse qualcosa che anche il più grande poteva apprezzare.

Quando tornò in salotto chinò il capo da una parte, perplesso.

Daiki era in piedi al centro della stanza, aveva ritrovato i pantaloni nel groviglio di vestiti sul pavimento e li aveva indossati, tirando fuori dalla tasca qualcosa che non riuscì ad identificare.

Gli sorrise apertamente, facendoglisi più vicino e abbandonando momentaneamente il proprio regalo per lui sul divano.

“Allora ce l’avevi davvero un regalo per me.” lo provocò, mordendosi un labbro.

“Certo che avevo un regalo per te, chibi.” scrollò le spalle. “Tu hai fatto tutto questo per me, non potevo presentarmi a mani vuote, ti sembra?” appariva nervoso, e Ryosuke aggrottò le sopracciglia, pronto a chiedergli spiegazioni.

L’altro, tuttavia, non gliene diede il tempo.

Portò la mano davanti a lui e l’aprì, lasciando che vedesse la scatolina di velluto.

Ryosuke trattenne il respiro mentre sollevava la parte superiore, lasciando in bella vista l’anello contenuto all’interno.

“Daiki...” mormorò, sentendosi come se gli mancasse improvvisamente il fiato. “Daiki, che cosa significa, cosa...” continuò, incapace di formulare una frase di senso compiuto.

Il più grande prese un respiro profondo.

“Lo so che... che è una cosa inaspettata. Però io ci ho pensato a lungo durante questi mesi, ho pensato a quello a cui hai rinunciato per me, ho pensato alla tua famiglia.” sospirò, andando avanti. “E voglio essere io la tua famiglia. Non perché mi senta in colpa o perché pensi di dovertelo, ma perché per me tu _sei già_ la mia famiglia, e ti amo così tanto che...” arrossì, scrollando le spalle. “So che al momento un anello non significa molto. Però vorrei che lo portassi. Ne ho uno anche io, e ho intenzione di portarlo come se fosse una promessa. Possiamo andare dove vogliamo, Ryo, in qualsiasi posto in cui ci sia concesso di ufficializzare la cosa. Non mi importa di fare dei sacrifici, se ci sei tu a farli insieme a me. Se serve a mettere per iscritto che tu sei mio ed io sono tuo, e che sarà così per il resto della nostra vita.”

Ryosuke era stato a sentirlo. Attentamente, nonostante in quel momento si sentisse alquanto frastornato.

Ripensò a ciò che si era lasciato alle spalle, ripensò a quello che aveva adesso e a quello che Daiki gli stava promettendo per il futuro.

Lui non voleva una famiglia, voleva che _Daiki_ fosse la sua famiglia, ed era esattamente quello che l’altro gli stava offrendo.

Lentamente, ma con convinzione, iniziò a sorridere.

“Se non me lo chiedi, non posso darti una risposta.” gli disse con una breve risata nervosa, sentendo il cuore battergli se possibile ancora più veloce mentre l’altro prendeva l’anello, insieme alla sua mano.

“Yamada Ryosuke.” cominciò, con un tono solenne che fece sorridere entrambi. “Vuoi sposarmi?”

“Lo voglio.” rispose immediatamente, trattenendo il fiato mentre il più grande lasciava scivolare l’anello sul suo dito.

“Ti voglio con me per sempre, chibi.”

Ryosuke scoppiò a ridere, e non perché fosse divertito da qualcosa, ma perché era tanto felice da non essere in grado di esprimerlo in altro modo.

“Per sempre.” ribadì, annuendo. “Mi piace come suona.”

“Buon Natale, amore mio.” Daiki lo abbracciò, tenendolo stretto contro di sé, forte, baciandolo sulle labbra.

“E tu non volevi nemmeno festeggiare.” rimarcò per l’ennesima volta Yamada, ridacchiando.

“Pensa che scemo! Sei davvero convinto di voler rimanere per sempre con qualcuno di così stupido?”

Ryosuke sciolse l’abbraccio, scrollando le spalle e fingendo di pensarci, prima di sorridere.

“Finché morte non ci separi.”


End file.
